Insomnies
by Zaltys
Summary: Les étudiants sont de retour à Poudlard un an après la Bataille. Les cauchemars empêchent Harry de dormir, qui erre dans les couloirs de l'école. Il y fait une mauvaise rencontre, mais la tournure que prennent les évènements le rendent perplexe ... qu'est-il arrivé au directeur des Serpentards ? — HP/SS
1. i

**INSOMNIES **

**Notes** : Il s'agit d'un passage supprimé d'un autre HP/SS. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Merci à Chaimette, cette histoire est pour toi ! Rating M à venir, post-Hogwarts (EWE). Bonne lecture.

* * *

Cette nuit encore, Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après s'être retournée une bonne dizaine de fois, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas la position idéale qui lui l'amènerait paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne comptait plus les nuits qu'il finissait par épuisement, avec un livre dans les mains. Lorsqu'il avait encore assez de courage, il avançait ses devoirs: un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre sous les couettes de son lit, sa baguette éclairant les petites lettres noires qui envahissaient le papier vierge. Ces moments-là lui rappelaient Privet Drive. Les cauchemars continuaient de le hanter, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de fermer les yeux et de se placer confortablement dans les draps de son lit.

Mais ce soir, les fenêtres du dortoir étaient grandes ouvertes, et Harry avait repoussé la couette à ses pieds. Il avait beau avoir enlevé son pyjama, l'air qui frôlait sa peau était toujours aussi étouffant. Tout le monde dormait, et le seul Gryffondor encore éveillé ne prit plus le temps de réfléchir. Il enfila la première robe qu'il trouva dans sa valise et s'enveloppa de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il espérait que sa balade nocturne le fatiguerait, et qu'une fois de retour dans la Tour des Lions, il s'endormirait aussitôt.

A son grand malheur, l'air des couloirs du château était aussi lourd que dans le dortoir. Il descendait les marches, suivant les courants d'airs. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols, il enviait les Poufsouffles dans leur cave et les Serpentards dans leur cachot. Harry s'arrêta devant une grande baie vitrée de laquelle il pouvait apercevoir les profondeurs du lac, éclairées par les rayons de la Pleine Lune. Il s'affaissa sur les pierres froides, observant des créatures marines naviguer devant lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, un grand courant d'air souleva des pans de sa robe et de sa cape, cette dernière ne dissimulant plus qu'un bras. Il allait la remettre correctement sur sa tête lorsqu'il entendit le grincement d'une porte se refermer et le froissement de tissus contre les pierres du sols. Quelqu'un se trouvait dans le même couloir que lui. Harry priait pour que ce ne soit qu'un élève. Et de préférence, tout sauf un Serpentard. Il ne tenait pas à recevoir une nouvelle punition pour transgression aux règles de Poudlard… il remit la cape précipitamment sur sa tête lorsqu'une voix tranchante brisa la silence qui régnait jusqu'à présent.

" Qui est là ? "

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il fallait qu'il tombe sur cette voix. Severus Snape.

Il savait que la porte se trouvait loin de lui, au bout du long corridor. Il avait encore une fine chance de s'échapper. Il tourna la tête en espérant pouvoir se sauver, lorsqu'il vit une immense silhouette noire charger tout droit dans sa direction, les yeux se résumant à deux dangereux éclats de lumière. Ces derniers le fixaient si intensément qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils le transperceraient. Plus la silhouette s'avançait, et plus elle prenait des proportions intimidantes, tout en détaillant au fur et à mesure de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux pénétrants, un nez aquilin. Harry sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps, tandis que les pas habituellement inaudibles du maître de potions retentissaient lourdement sur le sol. Snape devait être furieux que personne ne lui réponde car la cadence des pas se faisait à chaque pas plus rapide, et Harry était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce qui irritait son professeur.

Le jeune homme sentait que répondre maintenant rendrait la situation plus grave qu'elle ne l'était déjà. N'ayant plus l'occasion de s'échapper ou d'enfiler sa cape, qui ne recouvrait à présent que la moitié de son corps, le Gryffondor décida de faire semblant de dormir. C'était sûrement l'une des idées les plus stupides qu'il ait pu avoir. Essayant en vain de calmer ses nerfs, il redoutait le rugissement de son nom lorsqu'il serait décelé. Il attendait pendant ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être des heures, lorsque le Serpentard s'arrêta nettement à ses côtés.

" Je répète : " annonça lentement une voix glaciale juste au dessus de sa tête, " Qui. Est. Là ? "

Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de calmer les tremblements qui naissaient de toutes les extrémités de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressentit le tissu invisible glisser de sa tête. Son professeur s'était abaissé à son niveau, et il pouvait à présent écouter la respiration régulière de celui-ci. Snape lui rabattit les quelques mèches qui cachait son front et ses yeux, et d'un _lumos_ éclaira son visage. Un grognement qui ressemblait étrangement à son nom s'échappa de la bouche qui était à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

†‡†

Le jeune homme n'osait plus bouger. Il redoutait à tout moment que de puissantes mains aux longs ongles le secouent brutalement. Mais ce fut plutôt un cri de stupeur qu'il dût retenir lorsque de longs bras entourèrent sa taille, avant de disparaître pour revenir à nouveau, cette fois-ci l'un sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux. Il sentit son corps quitter le sol frais pour se retrouver entouré de vêtements chauds, qu'il savait noirs. Il empêcha un rire nerveux de sortir de ses lèvres tandis que son cerveau lui transmettait des images de son corps en morceaux servir d'ingrédients pour quelque potion obscure. Ou pire, être envoyé directement à Voldemort.

Le bruit d'une porte grincer le ramena à la réalité, et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir l'un de ses yeux pour apercevoir que ses cauchemars devenaient réalité. Ils étaient dans une des classes de potions. Quitter les bras qui l'emprisonnait était nécessaire s'il voulait survivre. Personne à cette heure-ci ne remarquerait son absence, et d'ici l'aube, il serait trop tard. Dumbledore n'aurait rien vu, lui qui faisait aveuglément confiance au double espion.

Ses mains devenaient moites et son corps le trahit à nouveau par de légers frémissements. Severus Snape le remarqua. Il s'arrêta en chemin et observa les mains d'Harry. La fin du Survivant arrivait à grands pas. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, son professeur le resserra contre lui et traversa la salle jusqu'à une petite porte qui menait à la réserve des potions. La température de la deuxième salle augmenta sensiblement avec l'éveil soudain de flammes. Snape le déposa sur quelque chose de mou et les pas s'éloignèrent un instant, avant de faire demi-tour. Il sentit un tissu retomber sur lui. Après avoir senti le doux tissu être rabattu de son visage, il fut surpris en comprenant que Snape avait dut méprendre son angoisse pour des grelottements dus au froid.

Il n'avait toujours pas osé ouvrir ses yeux, et préférait encore attendre un moment. Les intentions de Severus Snape n'étaient jamais bonnes. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, même s'il se trouvait dans ce qu'il pensait être un canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Seulement, SS n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter la salle, il pouvait seulement entendre les crépitements de la cheminée et le froissement de la robe de Snape. Il abandonna l'idée de s'échapper lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un liquide être versé dans un verre et le bruit de pages être tournées.

†‡†

Harry s'étira tranquillement, se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il faisait encore beaucoup trop sombre pour qu'il soit l'heure de se lever. Il se retourna alors dans son lit pour se retrouver face à un dossier noir en cuir. Il dormait dans un canapé. Il se leva brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Snape. Il se rallongea aussitôt et ferma brusquement ses paupières lorsqu'il entendit un reniflement dérisoire de l'autre bout de la salle. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre maintenant. Il ne réussit pas à retenir le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche et claqua ses mains contre son visage. Son cas était désespéré. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il lâcha ce qu'il voulait être un courageux "Bonjour" mais qui ne le convaincu pas lui-même. Silence.

Il prit son courage à deux mains.

" Professeur …? "

"Il était temps." répondit Snape. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

" Monsieur… vous m'autorisez à retourner dans mon dortoir ? "

"Je vous donne l'ordre de retourner dans votre dortoir, Potter," répondit-il malicieusement. "_Immédiatement_. A moins que vous faites partie des volontaires à ma collecte de sang de jeune idiots pour mes potions ?"

Un sourire sinistre s'étira sur le visage du maître. Harry se releva et se précipita vers la sortie de ce qu'il semblait être les quartiers de son professeur. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, mais pouvait imaginer le sourire sadique du maître des potions lorsqu'il ajouta "A plus tard, Potter. Tachez d'arriver 10 secondes en retard si vous ne voulez pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à vos chers amis. "

Harry trébucha et se figea en entendant son professeur le rappeler. Snape riait.

" J'allais oublier le plus important.", annonça-t-il, un sourire en coin. Harry déglutit.

" Oui, professeur ?"

" Ce soir, 20 h, comme d'habitude."

Severus Snape n'était un pas un homme aux bonnes intentions.


	2. ii

**Notes** : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling. Rating M à venir, post-Hogwarts (EWE). Bonne lecture !

* * *

**\- ii -**

Hermione et Ron avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Toute la journée, Harry semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, et était allé aux toilettes avant le cours de potions. Personne n'était assez stupide pour aller quelque part une minute avant que le cours de potions ne commence. Harry était arrivé deux minutes en retard en classe, ce qui avait valu 50 points en moins aux Gryffondors, sans compter la retenue. Retenue qui commençait maintenant dans dix minutes.

" Harry," chuchota Ron la bouche pleine, " qu'est-che-qui n'va pas ?"

" Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette ... " ajouta prudemment Hermione.

" Oui, chest vrai… écoutes, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien … peut-être qu'on pourrait t'aider ?"

Comment expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ? Son cerveau ne cessait de le bombarder de questions depuis. Pourquoi Snape ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il ramené dans ses quartiers, si ce n'était que pour le laisser dormir dans son canapé ? Bien qu'il se soit endormi, il était sûr que Snape ne lui avait pas soutiré un organe, ou bien même du sang : il avait pris soin de vérifier son corps sous toutes les coutures une fois de retour dans son dortoir. Il pouvait encore faire de la magie comme d'habitude, même s'il avait raté une fois de plus sa potion et qu'il n'avait pas transformé la grenouille que professeur McGonagall avait demandé en souris... mais en chauve-souris géante.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il devait faire ? Il se repassait en boucle les moments où Snape l'avait porté dans ses bras, et l'avait resserré contre lui. Parce qu'il pensait qu'Harry Potter avait eu froid. Il secoua sa tête, perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape l'ait laissé dormir, jusqu'à le déposer dans ses propres quartiers. Snape s'était pourtant bien comporté comme d'habitude ce matin, quoiqu'il n'avait pas été aussi horrible …

" Harry ? " Ron le ramena dans la Grande Salle. " Tu sais …. tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ? "

Il regarda un instant Ron qui lui souriait, puis se tourna en direction de la table des professeurs. Snape le fixait intensément, un sourire sadique au bord des lèvres. Non, c'était toujours le même homme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cherche à comprendre. C'était Snape après tout.

" Ecoutez, je vais bientôt devoir y aller … on en reparle plus tard ? "

" Mais Harry ! Tu n'as même pas touché à ton assiette ! " s'écria Hermione.

" Je n'ai vraiment pas faim aujourd'hui…" marmonna Harry, se levant de table. " Il faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas nous faire perdre encore plus de points …"

" Ok, on t'attendra dans la salle commune alors !" dit Ron tout en avalant son dessert.

" Non, ne m'attendez pas, vu le nombre de points qu'il m'a enlevé, je sens que ça va être une longue nuit…" Ron retint sans grand succès le rire nerveux qu'il avait, tandis qu'Hermione le toisa. " Mais Harry…"

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, on en parlera demain, d'accord ?" s'empressa Harry. Il allait vraiment être en retard s'il restait planté ici. Snape n'était plus à table.

" Ok. Bon courage Harry." lui répondit-elle, l'air navrée.

"Bonne soirée !" Il adressa un grand sourire à ses amis et s'engouffra — à contrecoeur — dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Il arriva tout juste à l'heure devant la porte des cachots. Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, le professeur déjà attelé sur son bureau.

La porte claqua violemment derrière lui. Snape était caché derrière ses cheveux gras, sa plume crachant une encre vive sur les copies des élèves. Plus les secondes passaient et plus Harry rêvait de rejoindre ses amis.

" Professeur ?" Silence.

" Potter. Etant donné le nombre d'heures que vous avez passé dans cette salle, j'espérais que vous sauriez à présent retrouver les chaudrons à nettoyer. " Snape soupira, se massant les tempes. Harry était sûr qu'il avait délibérément exagéré son geste. " Cependant, je ne devrais pas être étonné par votre amnésie suite à vos nouveaux ... _exploits_." Snape releva sa tête. Son rictus donnait la chair de poule au jeune homme.

Vexé, Harry se retint de répondre à la désagréable remarque et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe tout en redressant brutalement ses manches, faisant exploser un bouton de manche par la même occasion. Bien qu'il était dos à Snape, il put imaginer la tête du Serpentard en entendant le gloussement railleur. Le visage rouge, il commença son dur labeur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'essuya le front et se retourna. Snape le fixait d'un air qu'il ne pouvait définir. Mal à l'aise, il se retourna aussitôt et continua de nettoyer. Au bout de deux heures, son dos lui faisait affreusement mal. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se masser les tempes, lorsqu'il sentit un souffle d'air chaud contre ses cheveux. Son sang se glaça et la voix grave murmura à son oreille:

" Je pense qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose, les chaudrons sont à moitié nettoyés."

" Mais il n'y a pas une trace des potions précédentes !" ragea Harry. Il ne venait pas passer deux heures à chômer ! Et qu'est-ce-que Snape avait prévu maintenant ? Il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa peur.

" Potter." grogna Snape. " Vous allez vous installer face à mon bureau. Et vous allez refaire la potion que vous avez raté ce matin."

Depuis quand fallait-il qu'il refasse les potions qu'il ratait ? Il allait répondre mais le regard meurtrier de son professeur l'en empêcha. Il s'installa au premier rang, le matériel étonnement déjà installé, et se mit au travail. Snape était retourné à sa place, le nez plongé dans un vieux grimoire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, où tout s'était bien déroulé, Harry n'avait plus rien à faire. Il devait attendre que la couleur du liquide vire au bleu pour pouvoir continuer. Il regarda son professeur, toujours dans son livre. Sa curiosité le démangeait trop.

" Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas renvoyé dans mon dortoir ? "

Il retint son souffle lorsque son professeur referma sèchement son livre et lui lança un regard noir.

" Monsieur Potter, votre potion."

" Je dois attendre encore vingt minutes avant de pouvoir ajouter l'abrotone."

" Vous pouvez alors commencer votre rédaction. Expliquez pourquoi, ce matin, vous avez mis en danger de mort toute la classe." Snape rouvrit son livre. Il lâcha un grognement en entendant à nouveau la voix de son élève.

" Je n'ai pas attendu les vingt minutes avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient."

" Et pourquoi donc ?"

" Pourquoi quoi ?"

"Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré, Potter ! POURQU— Pourquoi l'imbécile que vous êtes n'est pas capable d'attendre vingt minutes ?"

" Je ne sais pas, monsieur." avoua-t-il, les joues pourpres.

Snape ricana. " Si le Héros de notre monde n'est pas capable de savoir pourquoi il ne peut attendre vingt minutes avant d'ajouter un ingrédient, alors je ne peux plus rien pour lui."

" Mais je vais la réussir cette fois-ci !" s'écria Harry. Snape l'observa d'un air suffisant.

" J'espère bien pour vous, sinon ça vous fera un chaudron de plus à nettoyer." ajouta le Serpentard, les yeux moqueurs.

Harry se retint une fois de plus de répondre. Il était énervé. Snape ne lui dirait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené dans ses quartiers. Mais il n'aurait pas l'esprit en paix tant qu'il ne saurait pas pourquoi le maître des potions s'était comporté comme ça. Ca ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il avait peut-être un plan. Mais quoi ? Harry ne le saurait sûrement jamais.

Il restait encore huit minutes. Il observa son professeur; il n'avait pas l'air aussi sévère quand il lisait quelque chose d'autre que les atrocités de ses étudiants. Il paraissait juste fatigué. C'était étrange comment il pouvait paraître humain dans ces rares moments. Harry se demandait si le visage qu'il avait eu hier en l'apercevant près de la vitre avait aussi été différent de celui qu'il voyait en cours?

" Potter. vous allez encore rater l'antidote si vous n'ajoutez pas l'abrotone dans les secondes qui suivent."

Harry fit un bond en arrière en entendant la voix menaçante dans son dos, bousculant son professeur par la même occasion.

" POTTER ! L'ABROTONE !" hurla Snape. " MAINTENANT !"

Il n'avait eu le temps que de voir sa potion bouillonner dangereusement. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'agrippa sur la seule chose qui était à sa portée, soit la cape de Snape, entrainant ce dernier dans sa chute. Il entendit le bruit sourd de la tête de son professeur heurter le sol et fut aveuglé par la puissante explosion qui s'ensuivit. S'il n'était pas mort avec ça, il pouvait compter sur le directeur des Serpentards pour s'occuper de son cas. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver la vue, avant de se rendre compte que le sol n'était pas aussi dur et froid que ce qu'il devait être. Son sang bouillonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur son professeur. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il paniqua en voyant une flaque sombre se former sous la tête du maître de potions.

" Snape !"

Il l'attrapa l' homme par les épaules et le secoua. La seule réponse fut un grognement. Il fit disparaître toute trace de potion d'un "Evanesco" et ouvrit l'une des portes qui se trouvait derrière le bureau, sachant qu'elle le mènerait vers les quartiers du Serpentard. Il revint en courant et aida Snape à se relever, un long bras entourant sa nuque. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse de Snape, il le reposa doucement à terre.

"Mobilicorpus !" entonna Harry, sa baguette dirigée sur Snape. La salle principale des quartiers de Snape était sombre; seules quelques bougies flottantes lui donnait une aura mystérieuse. Il amena le corps jusqu'au canapé sur lequel il avait dormi quelques heures plus tôt. Le crâne de son professeur continuait de saigner, ce qui alarma Harry. "Snape ! SNAPE ! _Oh Merlin_, je vais mourir s'il ne le réveille pas !"gémit Harry. N'ayant aucune réponse, il hurla désespérément " SEVERUS SNAPE ! HE, CHAUVE-SOURIS DES CACHOTS ! SEVERUS ! SSSSEEEEEVER—"

Il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsque les mains de Snape tirèrent brutalement sur les manches de ses bras, le ramenant contre le torse de l'homme. Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent à quelques centimètres des siens et les fixèrent. "Qu'est ce que vous avez dit, _Potter_ ?"

"C'était pour vous réveiller !" balbutia Harry. Il pouvait sentir des picotements là où son corps entrait en contact avec l'autre. "Vous saigniez de la tête !"

" A qui la faute ?" Snape relâcha légèrement sa prise et tâta d'une main l'arrière de sa tête. Harry se sentit fautif quand il aperçut la main rouge.

"Professeur, qu'est-ce que ... il faudrait peut-être aller à l'infirme—"

" Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter, _je_ suis capable de me soigner _seul_ ! " hissa le Serpentard. Snape se redressa et disparut derrière l'une des portes du fond. Il resta debout quelques minutes, avant de décider de s'assoir. Il venait tout juste d'envenimer la situation. De l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait entendre des cliquetis d'objets et des tiroirs être ouverts brutalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en entendant Snape cracher des insultes aux objets. Ses pieds ne l'obéirent pas et se dirigèrent vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Snape avait fait apparaître des miroirs pour voir l'arrière de son crâne et tentait tant bien que de mal de refermer la plaie dissimulée par ses cheveux. Il se retourna vers son étudiant, les sourcils froncés.

"Retournez immédiatement dans le salon."

"Mais Pro—"

"JE NE VAIS PAS LE REPETER UNE SECONDE FOIS, POTTER !"

Dans un élan de courage (ou était-ce de stupidité ?), Harry attrapa les cheveux de son professeur et les tira des deux côtés, laissant apparaître la plaie. Il stoppa sa respiration en voyant la profondeur de celle-ci. Snape lança aussitôt un sort qui la referma, et se retourna, furieux, vers son étudiant. Harry eut un sourire contrit, ravala sa salive et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. "Je retourne dans le salon. Tout de suite."

Snape eut l'air plutôt satisfait de la réaction du Gryffondor car il lui lança son habituel rictus avant de lui claquer violemment la porte au nez. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry se retrouva à tourner en rond dans le salon. Cette fois-ci, plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la salle de bain. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils avant de se relever subitement lorsque la porte laissa place à une grande silhouette noire.

"Rasseyez vous, Potter." Harry obéit et s'assit dans le canapé. Snape le rejoignit. Harry trouvait qu'il était beaucoup trop proche de lui. C'était ridicule de penser ça, mais maintenant qu'il était assis juste à ses côtés, Snape paraissait ne plus avoir le même statut… ils étaient presque égaux. Son professeur prenait toujours soin à mettre de la distance habituellement, et à se trouver en position de supérieur.

Snape l'observait calmement, ce qui le rendait de plus en plus anxieux. Au bout de quelques secondes d'inspection, il murmura un "accio" qui ramena à eux une petite fiole semi-transparente. Il la tendit à Potter, lui faisant signe de la boire. Le jeune homme l'attrapa automatiquement et la but d'une traite, tandis qu'un rictus déformait de plus en plus les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. La gorge d'Harry devint soudainement sèche, et il demanda d'une voix rauque "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

" Vous voulez dire, "_qu'est ce que c'était ?_", Potter ?" Livide, Harry acquiesça.

"Votre victoire face à Voldemort restera l'un des plus grands mystères." Il pouvait voir les yeux de Snape étinceler. C'était un mauvais signe. " De ... l'essence de mucus de pansdefer ukrainien . Il prendra effet d'ici ..." Snape fit mine de réflechir. " cinq minutes."

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche, comme si ce geste l'aiderait à recracher le liquide qu'il venait d'avaler aveuglément. Snape le fixa quelques secondes, mais ne tint plus l'éclat de rire qu'il retenait depuis un moment. " Imbécile, ça t'apprendra à faire confiance aveuglément ! C'est une potion pour aider vos muscles à se détendre, je ne tiens pas à vous rendre à McGonagall dans cet état."

Harry lâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenu depuis un bon moment. Il se sentait mieux maintenant. "Mais jamais vous ne ne m'empoisonneriez, professeur. Sinon je ne l'aurais pas pris." L'homme qui lui faisait face ne dit rien. "Excusez-moi," ajouta-il un peu plus tard.

Snape l'observa curieusement. Harry n'eut pas le temps de savoir si Snape avait compris pour ce dont il s'excusait; ses paupières se refermaient de la fatigue accumulée aux évènements éprouvants.

†‡†

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sueur, avec l'envie de vomir, il eut peur que son cauchemar était réel lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Tout autour de lui était flou. Sa tête le martelait et il se sentait si faible qu'il pensait que son heure était arrivée. En se frottant les yeux, il fut surpris de sentir des larmes qui continuaient de traverser son visage. Il se débarrassa de la couverture verte qui lui était vaguement familière et quitta le canapé. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne portait plus sa robe par-dessus et qu'il marchait pieds nus sur les pierres glaciales. Il avança à tâtons jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva, découvrant la salle de bains qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il éclaira la salle et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le miroir lui confirma ses pensée lorsqu'il l'entendit lui dire "Un thé et un bon lit chaud ne te feraient pas de mal mon ami, surtout avec ces énormes cernes ! Ca ne met pas tes admirables émeraudes en valeur..."

Il fustigea le miroir du regard qui se tut et quitta la salle. Il respira un bon coup et après quelques hésitations, il ouvrit la seconde porte. La pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Il laissa ses yeux s'accommoder aux ténèbres et retint son souffle en voyant le lit qui trônait au centre de la spacieuse chambre. Au milieu des draps, Snape était adossé à la tête du baldaquin, les bras croisés, sa baguette resserré contre son flanc. Snape l'examina de haut en bas, remarquant les frémissements que le jeune homme tentait de dissimuler sans succès. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le regard expert de Snape lui fit comprendre que Legilimencie ou non, Snape savait le genre de cauchemars qu'il revivait chaque nuit. Après ce qui parût être une éternité pour Harry, l'homme dans le lit déposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit la plus proche, se retourna et disparût sous les couvertures. Il ne bougeait plus, mis à sa part les mouvements rythmés de sa respiration qui indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant. Snape ne lui avait rien dit. Un timide sourire s'étira sur lèvres du Gryffondor, qui frotta ses joues encore humides. Il s'approcha nerveusement du lit tandis que son coeur battait à toute allure contre sa cage thoracique. Il s'assit de l'autre côté du lit tout en contemplant le dos couvert de soie. Il n'avait toujours pas osé relâcher sa respiration, comme si le geste briserait la scène irréelle. Mais Snape ne bougeait plus. Tout doucement, il s'emmitoufla dans les couettes. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il eu conscience des convulsions qu'il avait.

Alors que l'inconscience reprenait le dessus, il sentit une masse chaude à ses côtés et un bras anéantir les spasmes de son corps, le protégeant des mauvais rêves.


	3. iii

**•**

**Notes** : Merci pour vos messages, et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Rating M à venir, post-Hogwarts (EWE). Bonne lecture.

* * *

**\- iii -**

Harry se réveilla, tremblant, au son de nombreux murmures. Son coeur se mit à battre à toute allure tandis que sa main tâtait sous son oreiller, sans succès, à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'observer l'étrange pièce dans laquelle il avait dormi. La seconde moitié du lit était froissée et avait gardé les formes du second homme qui avait dormi ici. Il porta à ses yeux la paire de lunettes qui avait été déposée sur la table de chevet à ses côtés.

Malgré son emplacement dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, la chambre du maître des potions était étonnamment chaleureuse, et bien plus vaste que ce que Harry aurait pu imaginer. Les pierres du sol étaient recouvertes de tapis persans aux riches couleurs, tandis que les murs étaient tapissées de livres de haut en bas, ainsi que de vitrines contenants divers objets mystérieux, emprunts d'une puissante aura magique; il pouvait le ressentir en posant son regard sur ces derniers. Face à lui, un feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, au-dessus de laquelle étaient accrochés des tableaux de scènes historiques du monde sorcier. Malgré l'étendue de la pièce, peu de mobilier y était installé, et ce dernier était exclusivement fait d'ébène : deux fauteuils de cuir vert et une table basse prenaient place devant le feu, tandis que de chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer en voyant les nombreux serpents sculptés sur chaque meuble. Alors qu'il se redressait dans le lit, il sursauta en entendant un susurrement juste au-dessus de sa tête.

" Qu'essst-cssce-qui le fait rire ausssssi bêtement ? "

En levant la tête, il put apercevoir des serpents enlacés hisser dangereusement dans sa direction. Encore à moitié endormi, il prit peur, et dans sa hâte pour s'éloigner du lit — et des serpents — il s'emmêla les pieds dans les draps, tombant la tête la première contre le sol. Gémissant, il se releva en se massant la tempe, dont il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle doublerait de taille d'ici quelques minutes. Il lança alors un regard noir vers le plafond, dont une partie des pierres étaient aussi sculptées et formaient de nombreux serpents qui s'animaient. Le jeune homme se félicita à ce moment de n'avoir pas fini chez les Serpentards : il aurait sûrement attrapé la migraine à entendre les commentaires de tous les ophidiens de Poudlard à longueur de journée. Connaître le fourchelangue n'était décidément pas un avantage.

" Mais regarde moi ssssa, ne sssserait-ccce pas ' l'Elu, Le Sssurvivant, le cssssssscélèbrisssssime ssssssot dont Sssssever —" commença un second serpent, outré lorsqu'Harry le coupa et l'empêcha de finir sa tirade.

" Vous allez vous taire ?! " hissa-t-il aux serpents, espérant intérieurement qu'ils s'éloigneraient de lui. Non pas qu'il avait peu des serpents — après tout, il avait connu bien pire —, mais il était devenu plutôt méfiant avec les reptiles depuis ce temps là.

" Potter !" lança une voix grave sur le seuil de la porte. D'un geste automatique, Harry attrapa la couette et la ramena contre son torse, comme pour en faire un bouclier face à ce ton glaçant.

" Pr— Professeu—" bégaya Harry. Il se reprit aussitôt en voyant le terrible regard que lui lança Snape, " je ne parlais pas à vous !"

" Parce que vous étiez en train de _parler_, Potter ?" répondit Snape, amusé, traînant son regard sur les draps qui recouvraient le Gryffondor.

" Non ! Je veux dire, ce sont vos serpents…" Snape haussa les sourcils, et Harry, se rappelant que ce qu'il disait à une forme serpentine devenait fourchelangue, reprit en pointant du doigt les deux serpents qui se dissimulaient à présent derrière une fleur de lys, " Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler et …"

Il s'arrêta en voyant que Snape, qui l'avait fixé pour ce qui lui avait paru de trop longues minutes, se retourna sans un mot et quitta la pièce. En se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était pas fait insulté, le jeune homme se détendit. Mais il ne préférait pas avoir d'ennui, et après avoir passé plus de temps que prévu dans les quartiers du directeur des Serpentards, il rejoint ce dernier dans la salle principale. Snape était déjà assis à table, les yeux rivés sur un article de magazine et un café dans l'autre main. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, son professeur le devança.

" Je vous conseillerais fortement de retourner au dortoir avant que l'un de vos camarades ne se rende compte de votre disparition et n'alerte tout le château." commenta impassiblement Snape, tout en tournant une page. Frustré de ne pouvoir discuter avec Snape mais ne reconnaissant que trop bien le renvoi dans le ton de son professeur, il acquiesça et attrapa sa cape au passage. Au moment où il allait refermer la porte des quartiers de Snape, il aurait juré avoir entendu Snape lui souhaiter une "_bonne journée_". Avalant sa salive de travers, il lança un dernier coup d'oeil dans la salle pour apercevoir l'air amusé de l'homme en noir derrière sa tasse de café.

†‡†

En arrivant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry grommela à la vue de ses deux meilleurs amis en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard. En l'apercevant, Hermione lâcha un soupir de soulagement et se précipita vers lui.

" Harry, on était si inquiet !"

" Allons, allons, je vous avait dit que votre cher ami se portait bien," dit Dumbledore en finissant sa tasse de thé. " Je sais très bien que… comment dire ? Que le professeur Snape peut être un homme très exigeant mais vous devriez savoir, depuis le temps, qu'il peut aussi être quelqu'un de très compréhensif quand il le veut." Perplexe, Harry répondit :

" Oui, c'est vrai … tout va bien. "

" Je pense que je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, et en finir avec ce livre; le passage devenait si passionnant…" Alors qu'il retombait dans ses pensées, il se retourna brusquement vers le trio, les effrayant au passage. " Ah, et Harry, pourrais-tu venir dans mon bureau après le dîner … disons, vers 20h ? Juste pour un thé, bien entendu," s'enquit-il d'ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme se raidir.

" Oui," répondit machinalement Harry, bien qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. " Je serais là Professeur."

" Bien ! " s'exclama le vieil homme. " A plus tard alors, Harry. Monsieur Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger." Et d'un signe de tête à chacun d'entre eux, Dumbledore disparût.

Harry se trompait s'il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir tranquillement. Ses deux amis l'observaient comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé sur lui. En voyant l'air hésitant d'Hermione et celui interrogateur de Ron, Harry se résigna et lâcha à contrecoeur un _"Allez-y"_.

" Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?!" s'écria Hermione, l'air troublé. " C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un rentrer si tard de retenue. Même Ombrage — _Ombrage_ — n'avait pas fait ça !"

" On s'est endormi ici en t'attendant, mais on est allé chercher Dum— professeur Dumbledore quand on a vu que tu n'étais toujours pas rentré à l'aube…il ne voulait pas nous dire où tu étais, ni pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenu," maugréa Ron, " il nous a juste dit que tu allais bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ne nous dit quand même pas que t'étais tout ce temps avec Snape…"

En voyant l'air gêné de Harry, Hermione reprit de plus belle, " _QUOI ?!_ Mais c'est cruel ! Moi qui pensait qu'il se calmerait, il a vraiment dégénéré depuis la Bataille !"

" Eh, calme-toi Hermione !" s'exclama Ron, tentant de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. " Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, sûrement du venin de Nagini qui continue de circuler dans ses veines …"

"Ron !" s'exclama la jeune femme, horrifiée par les propos de son compagnon. Harry savait que ce n'était pas censé le faire rire, mais il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler les secousses de son corps, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie. " Et ça te fait rire ?!"

" Mais toi même tu l'as dit ! Une nuit de retenue, c'est vraiment —"

" Je sais, mais— "

" ECOUTEZ ! " Harry se racla la gorge et reprit quand ses amis portèrent leur entière attention sur lui. "Ok, peut-être qu'il est devenu fou, mais pas pour ça. J'étais bien en retenue, mais—" Ron allait le couper, mais il reprit aussitôt ", _mais_ pas toute la nuit."

En voyant la mine ahurie de ses amis, Harry s'installa entre les deux dans le canapé, et leur raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela depuis le premier soir. Depuis la nuit où il avait fait croire à Snape qu'il s'était endormi dans les corridors des cachots. Ron et Hermione avaient du mal à croire à son histoire, tant elle paraissait saugrenue.

" Au moins, il n'a pas l'air de te torturer… mais bon, c'est quand même bizarre qu'il continue à être aussi sévère avec toi." dit Ron, pensif. " Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, qu'il se calme par moment. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme si parfois, il ne pouvait pas garder la façade d'un lui qu'il a construit."

" Tu plaisantes j'espère ?" rigola Harry. " Cet homme a toujours été horrible avec ses élèves !"

" Oui, mais peut-être qu'avec la fin de la guerre, il ne sait plus trop comment se comporter" ajouta Hermione mélancoliquement. " Après tout, professeur Snape a pendant longtemps joué un double rôle… Il était censé mourir. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à toi que nous avons pu le sauver."

" Oui, c'est vrai qu'il a toujours été méprisant et désagréable…d'ailleurs, il le sera toujours !" se plaignit Ron. "Regarde d'ailleurs, ça se voit avec tout ce qu'il nous donne à faire…"

" Peut-être qu'il voit les choses d'une toute autre manière, maintenant qu'il est _"libre"_…" pensa Hermione à voix haute.

" Peut-être … il m'a juste dit une fois qu'il me comprenait … je pense qu'il a lui aussi des rêves… des cauchemars."

" C'est drôle qu'il comprenne maintenant et qu'il devienne empathique. Vous y croyez vraiment ?" demanda Ron, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" C'est un être humain, après tout !" Hermione lui donna une légère tape avec le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

" Eh ! Ouais, bah il n'en a pas toujours l'air…"

" Oh, arrêtez avec ça ! "

Après un débat mouvementé où les deux jeunes hommes rappelèrent à leur amie chaque insulte dont les Gryffondors avaient eu le droit durant leur scolarité à Poudlard, avant de finir par raconter les pires moments qu'ils aient pu connaître pendant les cours de potions, le soleil était placé déjà bien haut dans le ciel, et le trio ne tarda pas à rejoindre les autres étudiants. La journée passa si vite qu'Harry en oublia son rendez-vous chez le directeur. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du dîner qu'Hermione le lui rappela, et que le Survivant quitta la grande salle précipitamment, la bouche encore pleine de biscuits. Il ralentit en arrivant devant la porte du bureau, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il fut surprit en entendant des hurlement de rire de l'autre côté de la salle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que Dumbledore ne rigolait pas seul (oui, Dumbledore rire seul paraissait plus vraisemblable), mais qu'il était en compagnie de Severus Snape. En voyant Harry, l'air interdit, sur le seuil de la porte, Dumbledore se hâta de l'inviter à l'intérieur avant même que Snape ne puisse réagir. Le fait de voir à quel point Dumbledore connaissait Snape mit du baume au coeur à Harry, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il s'assit, et alors que Dumbledore leur servit tranquillement le thé, ce dernier surprit ses invités en se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait "_quelque chose de très important_ à régler sur le champ". Il quitta son bureau, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

Ne s'étant pas préparé à se retrouver de sitôt seul avec son professeur, et mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de celui-ci, Harry tenta de commencer la conversation.

" Beau temps aujourd'hui."

Il comprit rapidement qu'il venait de dire une sottise en voyant que Snape, les yeux moqueurs, se tourna vers la fenêtre d'où la vue laissait apercevoir un vent violent faire craquer les branches des arbres de la foret interdite. Snape haussa les sourcils, et répondit " En effet." Il regarda encore une fois dehors, jeta un coup d'oeil à Potter avant de retourner son regard à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer et tenta de trouver une excuse à son stupide commentaire.

" Oh, je veux dire, c'est sympa parfois la pluie. Ca change un peu du soleil, et c'est pratique en plus parce que ça arrose les plantes et puis… Je veux dire, c'est bien pour les ingrédients et tout ça …"

Snape, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent par dit un seul mot, éclata soudainement de rire aux inepties de son élève. Abasourdi et trop nerveux sur le coup pour comprendre, Harry joignit Snape et se mit à rire à son tour. C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore choisit pour revenir, souriant tendrement au tableau présenté à ses yeux. L'apercevant, ses invités s'arrêtèrent subitement en voyant le directeur leur lancer un clin d'oeil.

" Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureux de voir que mes deux héros s'entendent si bien" dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant sur son siège.

" Quoi ?!" s'exclamèrent les deux héros en questions, se relevant en même temps de leur fauteuil. Snape toisa Harry, et continua. " Non, nous ne savons pas ! Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, nous ne nous entendons pas ! " Le visage grave, Harry rendit le regard noir que Snape lui lança.

Cet échange n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car Dumbledore se mit à glousser, avant de se mettre à rire de bon coeur devant les deux hommes. Désespéré, Snape se leva de sa chaise et interpella Harry. " Venez Potter, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner plus longtemps ici. Je pense que le directeur a encore abusé de bonbons au citron."

Hésitant, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Albus en attendant une réponse de sa part. Seulement, embarrassé en voyant que le directeur de Poudlard redoubla de rire et dut se tenir par les côtes à la réplique de son employé, il préféra suivre les conseils de ce dernier. Dumbledore réussit miraculeusement à lâcher un au revoir entre deux éclats de rire tandis que les deux hommes se levèrent et quittèrent son bureau. Avant de tourner dans l'angle du couloir, Snape qui se trouvait devant Harry émit tout bas un "A bientôt, Potter". Harry sourit bêtement et partit dans la direction opposée.

Plus tard, alors qu'Harry était dans son lit, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été aller voir Dumbledore sans avoir une idée du sujet dont Dumbledore avait voulu aborder avec lui, ni pourquoi il avait eu rendez-vous avec lui alors qu'il avait déjà un autre hôte, et qui n'était autre que Snape.


End file.
